Presently, mobile devices are prevalently used in society. With advancements in technology, mobile devices are consistently being upgraded to include more advanced features than their predecessors. When a user purchases a new mobile phone, in many cases he/she must transfer the account information from the old mobile phone to the new mobile phone. This is typically done using the user's username/password. However, a username/password is sometimes not required to transfer account information from an old mobile phone to the upgraded mobile phone. Further, in some situations, applications on the old mobile phone are not smoothly transferred between the old mobile phone and the new upgraded mobile phone. The user may have to contact customer support for a specific application to help facilitate the transfer. This may create head-aches for the customer and take a toll on company resources. Thus, limitations exist with regard to transferring account information from old devices to upgraded devices without using the user's username/password.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.